1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a battery cover fixing means for closing a battery mounting groove formed in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable terminal” refers to an electronic communication device for providing communication between users and service providers. Users can carry portable terminals with them to enjoy various services such as voice communication, a short message service, a multimedia service, and an entertainment service.
Conventional portable terminals may be classified in various types according to their appearance. For example, portable communication terminals are classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals according to their appearance. In the bar-type terminal, a transmitting unit, a receiving unit, and data input/output devices are mounted in a single housing. In the flip-type terminal, a transmitting unit, a receiving unit, and data input/output devices are mounted in a single housing like in the bar-type terminal and a flip cover for opening/closing a data input device such as a keypad is further included. In the folder-type terminal, a pair of housings is foldable and a transmitting unit, a receiving unit, and data input/output devices are properly arranged over the pair of housings.
Recently, other types of terminals such as sliding-type terminals and popup-type terminals have become common.
Generally a portable terminal has a battery as a power source and the battery can be mounted on and removed from the rear side of the portable terminal. A battery locking device of a portable terminal for mounting a battery may slidably mount the battery on the rear side of the portable terminal and then fix the battery with a predetermined hook or may attach the battery onto the portable terminal by rotating the battery while one end of the battery being supported by one end of the rear side of the portable terminal and then fix the battery with a predetermined protrusion. The configuration of the battery blocking device may be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Such a conventional battery locking device of a portable terminal mounts a battery itself on and removes the battery from the portable terminal. As a result, a parting line exists between the portable terminal and the battery. This parting line is not aesthetically appealing, and can thus negatively affect a user's perception about the appearance of the portable terminal. Furthermore, when a user puts the portable terminal into a pocket, charging terminals can be short-circuited with foreign substances such as a key or a coin in the pocket, resulting in a possible short circuit and possible destruction of the battery. Thus, a cover-type battery pack mounting device has been developed to accommodate a battery cell in a portable terminal and close the battery cell. However, a separate removable cover structure is an application example of a conventional battery pack locking device, and can result in problematic mounting and removing operations.